cracking_the_phone_addictionfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:VViooola/Is Cell Phone Addiction a Serious Issue in the World?---Baraka Zhou
Baraka Zhou International Relations Mr. Smart June 18, 2017 1509 words People admire them, and they are dependent upon them. They keep them near themselves all the time. They have been fascinating since it appeared in people’s hand. They are cellphones, the most frequently used technology in the current world. People seek entertainment in it, inventing a number of fantastic games; people make social contact, designing a great deal of fascinating social applications. However, despite these benefit that cellphones bring, they are major problems in our society. Although cellphones have a use in the current world, because of their addictive quality, they are more negative than positive. Firstly, people’s addiction in cell phones makes them lose communication skills face to face and instead focus on their phones. Secondly, cellphone addiction leads to unhealthy habits which seriously damage our body. Finally, as cellphones are more intimately woven into our lives, they maintain a single aspect of control over people’s originally entertaining life, leading individuals to be less productive. First, cellphone addiction makes people lose communication skills face to face, and instead focus on their phones. Using cellphone talk to people instead of talking by face to face is more prevalent among current generation. This thing brings about really bad situation for people, most people admit that cellphone has a negative effect in communication aspect. There is a survey shows that “an overwhelming 92% of respondents believed technology negatively affects face-to-face communication, and only 1% did not. Only 7% of respondents neither agreed nor disagreed.” (Emily Drag) Cellphones are much more convenient when it comes with communications, where people could text instead of taking and phrasing face to face. Walfish, a writer in Medical Daily said that "Many parents complain that when they take the family out to dinner their teenagers are constantly on their cellphones versus relating to their families at the table," These teenagers all know they oughtn’t to play cellphone at the table during dinner time, they are supposed to restrain it during the time but spending time with family in communication face to face. In the past where cellphones were absent, people were actively talking while they ate. But today, the situation is completely changed: people are using cellphones to take pictures of food, sharing the pictures online and chatting to other people instead of talking to the people who are faced to them. Initially, people will notice one another to stop playing his or her cellphone as a respectful behavior. Piece by piece, people are numb with the cellphones conquering their communications, they feel playing cellphones in front of people is normal. In addition, people become much more shy and dull when they see one another at first time in comparison with chatting with one on phone at the first time. People are switching themselves to be more fascinated with talking on cellphones, having more interactions on their cellphone devices. One survey made by Maple Leaf students indicates that “there are around 30% people would like to contact others through cellphone” (Cell Phone Addiction in Dalian Maple) This blow half percentage doesn’t seem intimidating but when this statistic comes with the huge amount of people that already prefer talking on cell phones is a such severe issue. Hundreds of students and teachers that enjoy having conversations on phones would gradually evolve into a huger group, who find quick solutions and plenty satisfactions on mobile communicative applications. The loss of interest and ability to communicate face to face suggest the downside of cellphone, which could potentially cause a retrogress of people’s linguistic ability Secondly, cellphone addiction leads to unhealthy habits which seriously damage people’s body. The addiction makes people play on their phones all the time as long as they get break times. Playing phones for a long time could trigger a few chronic diseases on one’s body, or cause other potential disorders for one’s brain. People are much inclined to get diseases with their joints on hands. “In worst case scenarios, there is even an early onset of arthritis, especially in the interphalangeal joints of the thumbs.” (How cellphone addiction can harm your body) In order to use cellphones comfortably, people need to lower their head to look at the phone screens. This phenomenon is pretty frequent while people are playing cellphone. Some people do not realize the manner of playing cellphone is harming them, giving rise to serious cervical spondylosis (a kind of chronic disease with person’s neck, usually emerge on the one who lower head for a long time) by playing cellphone in a long time. According to a report by China Daily, “A 19-year-old man in Jiangsu province, addicted to playing with cellphones, has been diagnosed with the medical condition cervical spondylosis.” They ought to admit it that frequently playing cellphone is the main reason to cause this problem. Many already have cervical spondylosis and suffer, but they do not realize that it is caused by using cellphones too much. Furthermore, David Allamby said “there has been a 35% increase in the number of people with advancing myopia since the launch of smartphones in 1997.” Many people’s short vision is shaped by playing cell phones too frequently. If this circumstance keeps going with people not making any action for it, according to David Allamby, there will be 50% of 30-year-olds that could have eye problems by 2033 due to smartphones and the problem of short vision will be further aggravated by cellphone addiction. Cellphone addiction conducts the bad habit which could lead people to increase the stress. Using cellphone means people pay attention in it with much completed emotion. Sometimes, People get the entertained messages from the person who they care or the news which they subscribe, they switch to happiness. Sometimes, people get the upsetting messages from our social environment or the horrible information from the news, they switch to unhappiness. Cellphone spreads messages too fast, could make people get the information on seconds online. People get a number of stress of different aspects’ information by frequently check cellphone. These stresses could lead people have mental problem or get insomnia somehow due to the stress from phone’s information. There are Researchers found that “high mobile phone use was associated with stress and sleep disturbances for women, whereas high mobile phone use was associated with sleep disturbances and symptoms of depression in men.”(Lizette Borreli) Finally, as cellphones are more intimately woven into our lives, they unilaterally control over people’s originally interesting lives and lead individuals to be less productive. A statistic alleged by Kathiann Kowalski suggests that “an average college student uses a smartphone for about nine hours each day.” Nine hours exceed the hours of a college student’s sleeping time, spending more than 1 out of 3 time in a day. People used to spend their time for reading, walking and doing sports, enjoying many different parts of life; One of research from Tessa Jones mentioned that “Cellphone addiction has a concern that humans will lose all closeness and affection that can come from personalized conversations.” Cellphone addiction is blocking personal well-being, dragging people from reality to a world that cellphone dominates. Leslie Perlow, PhD, professor of the Harvard Business School said: “The smartphone, more than any other gadget, steals from us the opportunity to maintain our attention, to engage in contemplation and reflection, or even to be alone with our thoughts." People somehow lose the thinking capacity by using cell phone abusively. People get too plenty of information on cellphone on various softwares. People rely on too many sources by browsing text, picture and video on phone instead of thinking by themselves. Cellphones give the opportunity for people to access internet, which is yet another way of escaping the thinking process. Through the use of these functions, people gradually have less diverse days and lose their ability to think and innovate. People spend too much time on social software, immerse in a single social network world. A study of college students reported “spending the most time texting (an average of 94.6 minutes a day), followed by sending emails (48.5 minutes), checking Facebook (38.6 minutes), surfing the Internet (34.4 minutes) and listening to their iPods. (26.9 minutes).” (Baylor university) See how many minutes does this present? That is a really serious issue to spend so much time on social network. Social network turns to the strong tool and familiar method for making interpersonal relationship. A study of college students reported “women may be more inclined to use cellphones for social reasons such as texting or emails to build relationships and have deeper conversations.” (Baylor university) When people’s relationship relies on the network, it’s pretty dull and tedious. In conclusion, although cell phones enable great facilities, their negativities outweigh positivities since they lose their communicative skills face to face, suffer from severe body damages and have less diverse lives. As the usage of cell phones proceeds without proper methods to relieve these negativities, human beings, either physically or mentally shall be destructed by their smart invention. Although cellphones have a use in the current world, people need to be really cautious of using cellphones. Work cited: Baria, Zeenia F. “How Cellphone Addiction Can Harm Your Body | Gadgets Now.” Gadget Now, 25 May 2013, www.gadgetsnow.com/computing/How-cellphone-addiction-can harm-your-body/articleshow/20259413.cms. Accessed 14 June 2017. Chinadaily. “Cellphone a Pain in the Neck for Addict.” Cellphone a Pain in the Neck for Addict |Society |Chinadaily.com.cn, www.chinadaily.com.cn/china/2013 11/04/content_17080313.htm. Accessed 14 June 2017. Borreli, Lizette. “Technology Addiction: Warning Signs of A Cell Phone Addict.” Medical Daily, 11 Oct. 2013, www.medicaldaily.com/technology-addiction-warning-signs cell-phone-addict-247344. Accessed 15 June 2017. Innes, Emma. “Have You Got 'Screen Sightedness'? Smartphones Are Causing Sight Problems to Soar, Warns Eye Surgeon.” Daily Mail Online, Associated Newspapers, 15 Aug. 2013, www.dailymail.co.uk/health/article-2394611/Have-got-screen sightedness-Smartphones-causing-sight-problems-soar-warns-eye-surgeon.html. Accessed 15 June 2017. Kowalski, Kathiann. “Watch out: Cell Phones Can Be Addictive.” Science News for Students, 3 July 2016, www.sciencenewsforstudents.org/article/watch-out-cell phones-can-be-addictive. Accessed 15 June 2017. Mowry, Curtis, et al. “Materials Characterization Activities for %E2%80%9CTake Our Sons&Daughters to Work Day%E2%80%9D 2013.” Jan. 2013, doi:10.2172/1096449. Davis, Susan. “Addicted to Your Smartphone? Here's What to Do.” WebMD, WebMD, www.webmd.com/balance/guide/addicted-your-smartphone-what-to-do#3. Accessed 18 June 2017. “Cellphone Addiction Is ‘an Increasingly Realistic Possibility,’ Baylor Study of College Students Reveals.” Media Communications | Baylor University, 27 Aug. 2014, www.baylor.edu/mediacommunications/news.php?action=story&story=145864. Accessed 18 June 2017. Category:Blog posts